


Rose's Greatest Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gangbang, Short One Shot, based on image, copious amount of cum, lots of Kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreambubbles fulfill many things for it's inhabitants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Greatest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this image  
> http://shirukawaboulevard.tumblr.com/post/69287035887/

      The dream bubbles fulfilled many things for it’s inhabitants. Not being killed by Lord English was one reason. For Rose however it fulfilled her greatest dream. She found and goaded as many Kanaya’s she could with some of her usual charms like spreading her legs and showing her vagina or shaking her bare ass at their direction. She knew they couldn’t resist her body and followed her like a pack of zombies. 

      When she grouped several of them in an open place, she stripped down to the nude and asked for six Kanayas to take turns on her. She had a mouth, a vagina, and an asshole that needs to be stuffed, and she had two hands who needed to stroke those mighty bulges. 

      One of the Kanayas laid on the ground and held onto Rose as she eased Rose down while pushing her bulge into her vagina. Behind Rose was a Kanaya standing on her knees and prepared herself to fuck Rose in the ass. She held Rose’s shoulder and slowly pushed her bulge in deep as well. Two Kanayas walked up to the side and had their bulges hard and erected for Rose to stroke. Finally one of the Kanayas who stood on her knees as well had Rose’s lips and mouth over her bulge. 

      They all moved in unison as they did it. Rose stroked both bulges in her hand with passion, the two bulges fucking her hard, and the blow job she was giving. She could hear the other Kanayas around her getting excited with their gasps and even saw some of them stroking their bulges slowly. Rose thought the whole scene was the best thing that will ever happen to her and was disappointed when she couldn’t get a camera there. 

      The feeling of her vagina and asshole getting smacked and fucked good created a big smile on her face and the taste of Kanaya’s bulge was intoxicating for her. She wanted all of those glorious and large bulges on her, and in her. The six Kanayas however were already about to dump their load on Rose who was especially excited for it. 

       With a collective orgasm that was a beautiful symphony of sex to Rose as the six of them released a grateful amount of cum on her and in her. The bulges that she stroked released their gratuitous load on her back and head, while the bulge in her mouth filled her mouth with the warm and filling taste of Kanaya’s cum, and her ass and vagina was filled by it as well. The six Kanayas panted and backed away as their turn was finished. 

      Rose went through all the Kanayas she gathered and went through all of them again for a second round out of pure enjoyment. There was no bulge that had not release their load on her or in her. Each one had been sucked, stroked, and had been used to fuck her both anally and vaginally. Rose made sure of all the Kanayas had their fair chance at her, out of love and lust.

      When they all had their rounds at fucking her pussy, ass, mouth, and got handjobs from her, Rose asked all the Kanayas to surround her for the final event. Rose was already covered by their jade cum but it still was not enough for her. Rose stood on her knees on a puddle jade cum from the previous events, her ass and pussy were stained with the colour jade and they seem to leak out a slow steady stream of jade cum as well, her stomach had a bit of a bulge from swallowing from all the cum that she got from the blow jobs, and her back was completely covered with it. 

      The Kanayas aimed their sweaty and sticky bulges at Rose who opened her mouth and closed her eyes and was ready for the greatest cumshots she’ll ever get. The Kanayas stroked their bulges and released in an almost unison sequence. Their load was a great combined torrent of jade cum that splattered and covered Rose in every visible spot. Rose’s mouth were filled with bucket loads of the material and she swallowed it as much as she could. The cum got on her hair, her breasts, her stomach, and back. There was no spot on her body that was not covered with the Kanayas jade cum.

      Rose still on her knees wiped the cum away from her eyes and saw the beautiful sight of all the Kanayas’s breasts bounce as they catched their breaths. Rose licked and swallowed any of the jade cum she could and simply smiled at one of the greatest day she had. 


End file.
